Fairy Interview
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: -Halo selamat datang di Fairy Interview! Kita akan menginterview chara-chara dari anime lain! Waktu tayang kami mulai dari 05.34 hingga 07.15 selamat menyaksikan CROSSOVER/AU/RnR?/Eps3 UP!
1. Episode 1:Cinta Pertama

I'M BACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAH SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA NGGAK ON!

As Always~SFC akan membawakan fanfic Fairy Tail~ Kali ini... CROSSOVER! Dengan apa? Ya dengan anime dong! Tapi campuran! Mau tau?

Happy Reading!

P.S.:Cerita ini adalah versi dari akun SFCdi Wattpad yang basa inggris.

Warning: Cerita ini mengandung kegajean, keabalan, membuar sakit perut, typo bertebaran, cerita ga nyambung, alur kecepetan de el el!

~!~

"Hey Za! Lo ngapain?" tanya Gray "Heh!? Lo gatau Gray?" tanya Lucy yang tiba-tiba muncul "Kagak, emang ada apan?" tanya Gray "Kita mau bikin acara gitu lho di Blablabla TV," kata Natsu yang sedang makan batu bara "Heh!? Muncul di TV seriusan!?" tanya Gray tak percaya "Elah, kaget gitu, tiap Sabtu Minggu kan Fairy Tail juga ada di An*m*x!" kata Natsu.

"Iya Gray-san! Masa lupa? Nama acaranya Fairy Interview, jadi kita undang tamu dari anime lain dengan berbagai macam genre gitu," kata Wendy "Oooh! Kayaknya seru!"

"Let's Begin!"

-_-!-_-

HI Semua! Selamat Datang Di Fairy Interview~!

"Halo semua! Nama saya Mirajane Strauss, hari ini, host kita adalah Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes, tema kita hari ini adalah...Cinta Pertama! Oke! Silahkan menyaksikan~!"

*music:masayumechasing*

Jellal: Ya! Hellow minna chwaaaannn! Ore no namae wa Jellal desuuuu

Erza:(ebuset, jellal napa jadi alay gini?) Hi! Eperibodeh! (Lha sendirinya alay?) My name is Erza Scarlet

Jellal:Yak, pada episode pertama dari 'Fairy Interview' ini, kami akan membawakan tema... Cinta Pertamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Penonton (alias reader):*tepuktangan*

Jellal:Tamu kita untuk sesi ini adalah... *drumroll* Sakura Chiyo dan Umetaro Nozaki dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Nagisa Hazuki dari Free Iwatobi Swimclub dan Shiina Mashiro dari Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo! Beri tepuk tangan semuanyaaaaaaaa!

*tepuktanganriuh*

Erza:Baiklah, mari kita tanyakan satu persatu, uumm sebelumnya, silahkan ceritakan tentang anda, seperti nama, hobi, dan lain-lain

Sakura:N-N-Nama saya Sakura Chiyo! Umur 16 tahun! Hobi saya adalah melukis, saya bekerja sebagai asisten Nozaki-kun! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna

Nozaki: Namaku Umetarou Nozaki, Hobi membuat shojo manga, kerjaan saya membuat shojo manga.

Nagisa Hazuki: Namakuuuu Hazuki Nagisa desuuu, hobiku berenang! Yoroshiku neee~!

Shiina: Namaku Shiina Mashiro, hobiku adalah menggambar manga

Nozaki:Ukh!? Apa ini!? Persaingan!?

Sakura:N-N-Nozaki-kun! Tenanglah dulu!

Jellal:Baiklah kalau begitu, ekhem! Adakah dari kalian yang tau tema malam ini?

Nozaki:Shojo Manga?

Nagisa:Makanan?

Shiina:Pisau?

Sakura:Ettoo... Cinta pertama *berbunga-bunga*

Erza:Seep! Seratus poin untuk Sakura-san! Baiklah, kami akan mulai saja interviewnya, Nagisa, siapakah cinta pertamamu?

Nagisa:Hmm... aku suka Rei-chan! Dia begitu tampan dan memukau, apalagi saat mengenakan baju renang kemudian berenang dengan gaya kupu-kupunya membuatkuh kimochiiii sekaliiiii

Jellal & Erza: *yaoi...*

Jellal:Ekhem! Selanjutnya... Shiina-san, siapakah cinta pertamamu?

Shiina:Aku... aku suka Sorata tapi aku juga menyukai pisau... hmm... cinta pertamaku adalah pisau karena jauh sebelum mengenal Sorata aku mengenal pisau terlebih dahulu *dengandramatisnya*

Erza:Uhukk uhukk! Saya terharu,

Penonton:Hah? Terharu?

Jellal:Shiina-san menjelaskan arti yang sangat dalam! Hiks hiks... baiklah... selanjutnya... Nozaki-kun! Siapakah cinta pertamamu?

Nozaki:Cinta pertamaku aku... aku... aku sangat menyukai... TOMODA! Dia begitu baik padaku padahal aku ini peran utama yang ngga ada apa-apanya! *menangisberlinangairmata*

Sakura:He? *shock*

Penonton:Chiyo ngenes...

Nozaki:Tetapi aku juga sangat menyukai mangaku! Aku sangat menyukai tokoh-tokohku! AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI MEREKA! *berubahjadihulk* (?)

Jellal:Wahh, rasa cinta yang berapi-api ya! Sekarang... Sa- etto Sakura-san?

Sakura:Ah! Ya, etto sebenarnya aku memang sedang jatuh cinta... senyumnya memukau, pandangannya tajam

Penonton:AYO CHIYO!

Sakura:Aku sangat suka dengan Kashima-kun!

Penonton:*Krik Krik* WOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! APAAAN WOY!? LO HARUSNYA KASI TAU KALO LO SUKA SAMA NOZAKIIIIIIIII!

Mirajane:Yak! Itulah untuk episode satu! Saya Harap kalian menyukainya! Jangan lupa beli Sorcerer Magazine dan Fairy Magazine di Toko Terdekat~! Sayounara~~

_End Ch1_

-RnR?


	2. Episode 2: Husbando & Waifu

Yes! I'm Back, Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk: **BlackHage-chan, rose namikaze** dan **synstropezia** yang sudah mereview!

This is it! Episode 2 FROM: Fairy Interview! Enjoy it!

~!~

"WELCOME~! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Mirajane Strauss! Di acara Fairy Interview~! Oh ya sudah liat Sorcerrer Magazine bulan ini.? Edisinya tentang...,"

Natsu:KELAMAAN LO! BURUAN!

Gray:NTAR INI MALAH JADI SORCERER MAGZ INTERVIEW HEH KAMERAMEN! PINDAHIN SINI!

Lucy:...Gue ngga tanggung jawab ya entar kalo kalian kenapa-napa..,

~!~

Disclaimer:Fairy Tail always will be belongs to Hiro Mashima

~!~

Lucy: Ekhem, ekhem, hello minna~! Nama saya Lucy Heartfilia, umur saya 15 tahun (hah?) masih muda dan masih polos *ditimpukreaders*

Natsu:Polos darimananye hah? Ane Natsu Dragneel, host buat acara ini sekalian Lucy ama ice-head

Gray:GUE GRAY KETJEH, GUE TAU KALIAN NGEFANS SAMA GUEH! AYO SINI YANG MAU MINTA TTD, I'M OPEN UP-

Lucy:...Bukan acara meet n greet dodol, ekhem, eniwey bedewey buswey (RIP ENGLISH LUCE!), tema kita untuk malam ini adalah... 'HUSBANDO dan WAIFU!'

Natsu:Ettoooo gues.. gu.. gue.. guest untuk kali ini adalah...

Gray: Nagisa Shiota dan Karma Akabane dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, Chitanda Eru dan Oreki Houtarou dari Hyouka, Gou... Kou... ehm... Mou Matsuoka *Gou dan Haruka Nanase dari FREE! dan Mikoto Mikoshiba! Pelis welkome all (rip english -_-)

Nagisa:Saya Nagisa,

Karma:Ane Karma *sorak-sorakan fangirl bertebaran XD

Eru: Chitanda Desu

Oreki: ...oreki

Gou:Panggil aku Kou!

Haruka: Haru, yoroshiku *sorak-sorakan fangirl serta fujoshi XD

Mikoshiba:Mikorin

Lucy: Jadi... apakah tema kali ini? Etto Gray? *lupa bawa naskah*

Gray:Mana gue tau! NATSU!

Natsu:EH!? KOK GUE!?

Levy (Dari belakang panggung) :WAIFU n HUSBANDOO!

Lucy: AH! Iya! Husbando dan Waifuu!

Readers:*Tepuk tangan*

Natsu:Jadi ceritanya ginih ya, om-om tante tante sekalian (minta dihajar ni anak) kita akan bertanya soal waipu dan husbando kalian semua, masing-masing minimal punya satu yeeyyy~! *ala-alabanci*

Gray:...So eikeh eikeh (jangan salah baca :v) sekalian, mari kita mulai~ dariiii Mikoshiba-san, siapa husbando dan waipu anda?

Mikorin:.. umm kalau husbando mungkin, saya akan memilih Saburo Suzuki (hah?) dan waipu saya Mamiko

Natsu:BUKAN NTU WOYYY DI ANIME YANG KITA TAUUU

Mikorin: Ohh~! Gomen, waipuku.. MERO! Loli loli kawaiiiiii

Gray: Mero? Mero mana?- vvibu

Lucy:...Furuya Mero?

Mikorin:Ah iya! Tepat sekalehh! (WUT?!) kalo husbando saya... Nozaki Mayu! (lope lope :v)

Readers: yaoi yaoi everywhere everywheree

Gray:Jadi selama ini hatimu untuk Mayu? Gue pikir buat Kashima

Natsu:Kashima cewek woy

Gray:SERIUS LO!?

Lucy: Makanye Gray jangan kebanyakan nontonnya tuh DxD, HOTD, Okusama ga Seitokaicho (jangan dicari :v)

Natsu: Lhah waktu itu malah dia BnP!

Lucy:SUDHA SUDHA! LANJOT! Haruka Nanase, siap- lha? mana orangnya?

Natsu:LUCE DIA MAU NYEBUR KE LAUT LUCEE!

Gou: Haru-senpai jangan!

Haruka:Air...

*SKIP BENTAR*

Lucy:Maapkan sekalian, karena kesalahan keci (KECIL!?) Jadi kembali lagi ke show, siapa husbando dan waifumu Haruka-san?

Haruka:...air...

Natsu & Gray:Gausah ditanya lah

Lucy: Emm selain Kou-chan gitu?

Gou: Lha? AKU!?

Haruka:... Kotori Minami, Love Live, husbando aku Makoto Tachibana (bae)

Readers: Bang Haru suka ngidol tnyata yaoi lagi ma Makoto -_-*sweatdrop*

Lucy:...HARU SUKA NGIDOL TOH!? *barunyadar* DAN YAOI!?

Natsu:Telat lo Luce! Nekst! Kou! Siapakah waipu dan husbando mu!?

Gou:Hmmm kalo waipu kayaknya... Miyuki Shiba...

Readers: Hanjer si Kou BroCon kali ma RIN!

Gou: Kalo Husbandooo Tatsuya Shibaaaa~

Readers:Udahlah dia Brocon...

Gray:Mantep mantep, Gud job Kou-san! NEXT UP! Nagisa Shiota-chan!

Nagisa:Anou... saya cowok mas...

Lucy, Natsu & Gray:Co...wok?

Nagisa:Iya..,

Gray:GOMENNASAI NAGISA-KUN! K-K-Kalo begitu siapa husbando sama waifunya?!

Nagisa: Iya ngga papa... udah biasa kok...

Readers:Nagisa ngenes ih... kasian TAT

Nagisa:...kalau husbando Karma-kun mungkin *sorak-sorai fujo & fudan

Karma:Wahh~ Nagisa baik~!

Nagisa:Kalau waifu... Chitanda-san sama Kayano, habis dua-duanya lucu sih, cantik-cantik dan pinter pinter lagi...

Karma:Chitandanya disini loh~!

Nagisa:Eh... gomenne Chitada-san *senyum malu-malu*

Chitanda:A-Arigato Gozaimasu...

Oreki:Tch...

Gray & Natsu: (make toa) ADA YANG CEMBURU WOYYYYYY! ENERGY CONSERVER NOMER 1 CEMBURU WOY SAMA TRAP! WOYYY SUIT SUIIITT

Oreki:KAGAK! GUE KAGAK CEMBURU MAHO!

Lucy:Lhah jadi romance gini (padahal sendirinya ngenes :v)

Natsu & Gray: Siapa yang lo sebut maho!? Lo sama Satoshi apan!?

Lucy:BISA DIEM KAGAK!? GILIRANNYA KARMA!

Karma:ahahah ngga papaaa,

Natsu:Okeh okkeh ehem, Karma-san, siapa husbando dan waipu lo?

Karma: Husbando sih pasti Nagisa yak, kalo waipu... YUNO GASAI! Keren banget loh kalo lagi bunuh-bunuhin orang terus sumpah ero banget kalo dilumuri darah Ihhh KAWAII bangettt sama Okuda deh! Bisa bikin racun~!

Readers: Karma Psiko Level: Over 999999999999999999999999999999999999

Lucy:Kayaknya gue kagak boleh deket-deket ma Karma deh *merinding*

Gray:Oke, sekarang Eru-chan, siapa husbando dan waifumu?

Mikorin:Eh? Tehnya boleh kita minum toh?

Gou: Aku sama Haru-senpai dah ngabisin banyak..

Gray:...Eru-chan?

Eru:Eh iya! Etto, waifu saya... emm... Ibara Mayaka-san sama... Hiyori Iki..!

Readers:...Mayaka...?

Eru: kalau husbando... Gray-san, Natsu-san, Nagisa-san, Karma-kun, Furuya Chihiro-kun... dan Mabuchi Kou dari Ao Haru Ride! Habis ganteng sih..

Readers:Chitanda gitu-gitu suka yang psiko tnyata -_- *sweatdrop* banyak amat lagi

Gray:Terima Kasih Eru-chan!

Natsu:CIEEEEE ada yang ga dimasukkin eakkk eakkk

Haruka:Aku mau berenang...

Gou:Sabar ya Haru-senpai...

Mikorin:Kalian romantis ya...

Nagisa: Iyaa~!

Lucy:Buat selanjutnya! Oreki-san! (Udah paling ngenes, dikerjain, terakhir lagi XD)

Oreki:Husbando gue... Yukine, Len kagamine kalau waifu... Noel Sora no method, Yui SAO , Azunyan K-ON, Last Order, Kuroneko, Victorica, Aria, Index, Tenshi...

Readers: OREKI SELAMA INI LOLICON AMA SHOTACON!?

Chitanda:MAJIKA!?

Nagisa:Uwoh... Lolli semua...

Oreki:LhaH!? GABOLEH!?

Haru:Berenang...

Gou:H-Haru-senpai..

Mikorin:AYO! Aku mau bantuin Nozaki lagi!

Karma:Kelas Malamnya sensei mo dimulai

Nagisa:Ah! Iya...

~!~

"Ya, itulah akhir dari Fairy Interview episode 2 jangan lupa kasih kripik eh kritik dan saran di review, stay tune! Dan jangan lupa beli majalahnya! Jaa Matta!"


	3. Episode 3: Jones

Fairy Interview episode 3:Jones

~!~

"Yahoo~! Minna gak kerasa sudah tahun baru~! Yayy! Happy New Year everybody! Sekarang, kami akan membawakan episode 3 dari Fairy Interview... judulnyaaaaa... JONEEEEEEESSSSS! Selamat menikmati!"

~!~

#backgroundmusic:CrossingField#

Gray: Yo Minna! Hari ini ketemu lagi sama penyihir es ketjeh (baca:kece) satu ini~! Gray Fullbuster

Lucy:Hi! Ketemu lagi bareng eikeh!

Wendy:H-Halo minna!

Natsu:YOOO! Ketemu lagi bareng ane!

Readers:NTU TIGA NGAPAIN JADI HOST LAGI WEY!?

Author: Abis ramean mereka Hostnya -3-

Wendy: Baiklah! Langsun saja! Namaku Wendy Marvell, kali ini kita akan membawakan Episode 3 dari Fairy Interview, bersama Natsu-san, Gray-san dan Lucy-san, tema malam ini adalah... Jomblo Ngenes! Alias Jones!

Gray, Natsu & Lucy: *heningseketika* Lu... bilang apa temanya Wen?

Wendy:Jomblo Ngenes!

Gray, Natsu & Lucy: Mana authornya... gue bunuh

Wendy: Su-sudah minna! A-Ayo kita sambut guest kali ini! Kita kedatangan Yato-kami dan Yukine dari Noragami, Saitou Yakumo dan Haruka Ozawa dari Shinrei Tantei Yakumo, Naruto dari Naruto dan Fujisaki Yusuke dari Sket Dance! Silakan!

*Tepuk tangan*

*Tiba-tiba mati lampu*

Wendy & Lucy:Lah? ini kenapa?

Suara Tak Dikenal:Fufufufu! Kali ini...

YATO MEMBAWAKAN tarian spesial sendiri! Yato-Kami-No-Dance! Dengan gaya tariku yang ketjeh ini, jadilah para pemujaku! Wahai readers-readers!

Readers:WOY INI NGAPAIN JADI SPONSOR IKLAN WOY!?

Yato: Ini nomer telepon saya 09XXXXX888 jika tertarik silahkan hubungi SAYA SELA-

Yukine: Berisik Woy! Ini acara orang! Norak tau ga!?

Wendy:Aa! Baiklah! Mari mulai perkenalan!

Yato: Yatogami, Yatokami, Yato, Yaboku, Stray Go-

Yukine:LANGSUNG KE INTINYA!

Yato:Uuuh, Hafuri no Utsuwa kok gini amat... udahlah, ya pokoknya nama panggilan saya Yato! Saya ini ketjeh dan saya seorang dewa keberuntungan! Yoroshikuw~!

Yukine:Namaku Yukine, Hafuri no Utsuwa-nya Yato

*Muncul Ikemen belakang panggung*

Yakumo:Saitou Yakumo,

Readers (Cewek): MAAAAAAAA~~! GANTENG BANGEEEEETTTT Eh itu dari anim mana woy iihhh ganteng deh kyaa~! Ketjehhh!

Yakumo:...

Haruka: Ozawa Haruka,

Naruto:Uzumaki Naruto Desu!

Bossun: Fujisaki Yusuke Desu~!

Lucy:*nosebleed gara2 yakumo* Ehmm eniwey! Mari kita mulai acaranyaa

Gray:Che, make ada ikemen segala... ya pokoknya! Mari kita mulai topik malam ini! Jomblo Ngenes!

Readers: *tepuk tangan*

Natsu: Jadi kita akan membahas soal jomblo ngenes, bagaimana menurutmu...erm... Naruto!?

Naruto: Jomblo yah? Wuahahah gueh udah lama kagak ngejomblo Nats, gue dah nikah ma Hinata, lo kapan?

Naruto:BERISIK LO! URUSAN GUE NTAR ITU MAH! BURUAN!

Naruto:Jomblo ya..jujur aja, jadi jomblo itu nyusahin, malem minggu yang nemenin leptop, hape, itu juga kalo punya pulsa, kuota ma wifi, selain ntu juga nunggu2 nontifikasi gebetan, eh yang ada nontifikasi OA (Ofisial Akun) kan PHP banget tuh huhahahahaha... Pokoknya, menurut gue pribadi gasuka jadi jomblo!

*Natsu, Gray dan Lucy naik darah*

Wendy:A-Anuuu sudah! Kalau begituuu adakah quotes untuk jomblo-jomblo diluar sana?

Naruto: Apa... ya... oh iya! Sedia Kuota dan Hape di Malam Minggu!

Gray: Ice MAke...

Wendy: GRAY-SAN! TAHAN!

Gray:Yasudah lah! Sekarang gilirannn Ikemen satu ini! Saitou Yakumo-san (versi manga Oda Suzuka) bagaimana pendapatmu tentang jones?

Yakumo:...Jomblo itu apa ya?

*Hening*

Gray:INI SIAPA SIH WOY YANG NGUNDANG!? UDAH IKEMEN, KUDET PULA NGGA TAU TOPIK!

Haruka: Yakumo-kun, Jomblo itu orang yang ngga punya pacar

Yakumo:Ooh, contohnya Kamu?

Haruka: Iya a- EH!?

Yakumo: Menurut gue pribadi, jomblo itu nyusahin orang lain, udah gitu kadang-kadang pengangguran lagi, juga terlalu buru-buru, makanya ngobrol kagak pernah bener, sudah gitu nggak peka banget.

Haruka: Kok kayaknya nyindir gue banget ya..?

Gray:Quotes untuk jones diluar sana? *ganyadarsendirinya*

Yakumo:Jones boleh, tapi jangan nyusahin orang. Dan gue gatau itu keitung quotes atau enggak. Terserah lo aja.

Gray:Yak! Selanjutnya... Fujisaki Yusuke-san! Bagaimana pendapatmu soal Jones?

Bossun:jones yah? Wah mas, saya juga jones.. kalau sudut pandang saya sihh Jones itu ada hepi ada kagaknya juga, kadang-kadang melarat, gituuu

Naruto:Iya, yah!

Natsu: Quotes?

Bossun:... Datanglah ke ruangan SKET clu-eh, salah maksud gue, Jones itu Hepi!

*Audience hening seketika*

Lucy:Selaaaaaaaaannnnnjjuuuuuuttttttnyaaaaaaaaa! Yato-san! Bagaimana menurut anda tentang JONES?

Yato:Huh? Ermmm gimana yahh masalahnya saya juga JONES mbaakkkk huhuhuhu...

Yukine:Norak woi!

Nora:Ada apa manggil?

Yukine:NORAK bukan NORA! Kuping lu pada kemana ah coeg!

Yato:Jomblo itu melarat, jomblo itu tersiksa, tapi asyiknya jomblo itu bebas dari aturan-aturan pacar yang rada-rada nyebelin! Apalagi cewek, dandan lama, ah pokoknya cerewet!

Yukine:Woy, elu merendahkan derajat cewek woi

Yato: QUOTES dari gue! Jangan lupa beli Yato Snack dimalam minggu!

Yukine:INI ACARA ORANG BEGO!

Wendy:ahaha.. selanjutnya Yukine-kun! Bagaimana pendapatmu soal jones?

Yukine:Jones ya... nyusahin sih, tapi kadang-kadang bebas juga, terus bener kata Saitou-san, jones itu kadan pengangguran ampe kagak punya duit, makan aja ampe ikan kecil sepotong, udah gitu manfaatin orang lagi.

Yato:Woy, lu ngejek gue ya?

Yukine:Quotes dari saya... Jones itu Jomblo Happi-Ngenes.

Gray:Oke! Guest terakhir! Haruka Ozawa-san! Bagaimana jones menurutmu?

Haruka:Jomblo ituu... ya, kadang heppi kadang enggak, tapi kadang-kadang jones itu tukang ngaso ama tukang tidur, sudah gitu ngapalin puisi aja susah, dan kadang-kadan kagak punya rumah.

Yakumo:...Lu ngejek?

Haruka:Quotes dari saya, Jadi Jones boleh jangan lupa Belajar! Jangan keasyikan on**i di rumah~!

Yakumo:Oi belajar darimana lu!?

Bossun:Quotesnya greget sekali wkwkwk

Naruto:Dabest Quotes lah Ozawa-san!

~!~

"Yak! Itulah eps 3 untuk Fairy Interview, di episode selanjutnya bertemakan YAOI! Dan ada chapter spesial nanti! G'bye minna! Jangan lupa beli Sorcerer Magazine dan Fairy Magazine di toko terdekat!"

~!~

Eh minna, bantuin authornya dong buat tema di chapter 4 TvT susah banget mikirnya, dan boleh kok ngasi guestny!

Oke Sekian! RnR?


End file.
